minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mister Popcorn
Mister Popcorn is a VERY rare mob whose intention is to creep the player out. His name is Mister Popcorn because he LOVES popcorn. Mister Popcorn is psychopathic and possesses a big psychopath smile when he is attracted to you. How Mister Popcorn Is Attracted Mister Popcorn will build a huge mansion filled with diamonds, obsidian, ammo, etc. specifically for the player but without being seen. When it is finished, the mansion will appear first thing the next time Minecraft is played. After the player enters the mansion and collects all the stuff lying around, Mister Popcorn will come crawling through a wall slowly with HUGE red eyes wearing a pink bikini. Mister Popcorn will start chasing the player and doesn't stop, even if Minecraft isn't played. If the player doesn't do anything about it or tries and fails, Mister Popcorn will permanently put his own Mob into the game called 07000411962. It is impossible to delete this Mod unless you eat all of Mister Popcorn's chicken (LEAVE HIS POPCORN ALONE '''OR HE WILL CHANGE THE GENDER OF YOUR PLAYER PERMANENTLY, EVEN WHEN HE DELETES 07000411962 FROM THE GAME) How To Get Rid Of Mister Popcorn There are two ways to get Mister Popcorn out of your way: The Popcorn-Flavored Muffin Trick and The Red Spot Trick. Popcorn-Flavored Muffin Trick This is the easiest way to get rid of Mister Popcorn, but he won't die with this method. First, you attack with a sword (do not hit Mister Popcorn or this won't work) and jump at the same time to get him to stop (or fly if you aren't in survival mode/have a flying Mod). Then, you take a muffin and popcorn out of your inventory and put then in the same place. After you do this, you stab the muffin and popcorn with a sword to create a popcorn-flavored muffin. Be careful though: if you don't do this step REALLY FAST, then Mister Popcorn will take the food, replace everything in your inventory with popcorn, and start chasing you even faster. Lastly, collect the muffin and throw it to Mister Popcorn right after his eyes turn red again. Back away '''very slowly or Mister Popcorn will find out you're trying to get away. When he starts to eat the muffin (it looks like he's praying when he does this), RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. Now Mister Popcorn won't bother you until you walk into another one of his mansions. Red Spot Trick (HARDEST METHOD) Although this is the hardest method, you kill Mister Popcorn permanently and get the Mansion Mod (unlimited Mister Popcorn mansions without Mister Popcorn in them). First, you have to run as fast as you can to the nearest village. Then, you slide (crouch + sprint) into the doorway of the farthest building you can find. Mister Popcorn will then sit down next to the building. Then, you spawn about fifty Endermen in the building and fill it with popcorn. Add some TNT in the building and set it on fire. Mister Popcorn will walk into the building and come back out with his head smoking on fire. He will chase you EVEN FASTER than he would if the Popcorn-Flavored Muffin Trick failed. You then RUN AS IF THE WORLD WAS GONNA EXPLODE to the bottom of the ocean. When Mister Popcorn approaches, there will be a tiny red spot on his bikini that is really close to his "hoo-ha" and this is where you need to attack. You need to punch that spot about twenty times in order for him to die. Empty your hands, though: bare hands hurt Mister Popcorn more. When you have succeeded, you and Mister Popcorn will spawn back to the mansion the two of you met. He will walk into the mansion and have a seizure all of a sudden when he reaches the doorframe. He disappears with a cloud of smoke, and a special blue and purple orb will be dropped by him. Sprint and pick up the orb because the orb bursts after seven seconds. Trivia *Mister Popcorn will only appear in Survival Mode, but Mister Popcorn Mansions can be built in both Survival and Creative Mode. *Mister Popcorn's eyes are actually a deep purplish-blue when they aren't glowing red. *There is a Mister Popcorn skin, but wearing it for 24 hours will temporary crash the game. *Mister Popcorn has a psychopathic-sounding voice that is like Chuckie's, but a bit deeper and girlish-sounding. Unlike most Mobs, Mister Popcorn talks very frequently, even when underwater. Category:Mobs Category:Entities Category:Hostile Mobs